Eric kills Frederick Steiner
Eric kills Frederick Steiner Something warned me. I could not say what made me turn, but Frederick Steiner was suddenly close rushing with his sword drawn, stepped into sight from behind the Bendixen Chief . “You arrogant little upstart! First you kill my son and now you squander my clan’s riches! You will die now and what was Steiner will be once more mine!” If I hadn’t turned his sudden attack would have clearly cut me in half, still his sword sliced through my fur vest and leather shirt, and gouging a deep cut clear across my chest. The pain was instant, intense and burned like fire. “I claim my right for revenge as it is granted in the Book of Old !” Father unrolled his apparently new whip.”Then let it be done, right here and now! The name Steiner will not be remembered!” Frederick shook his head; his eyes glowed as if he was mad.”You are next vile Isegrim , but I challenged your Son and he was declared adult!” Adolph also drew his sword.” You are a coward, striking before the challenge is spoken lost you all rights!” The men around Brunar Bendixen drew their weapons and Brunar said. “Frederick Steiner is a Bendixen now and part of my clan’s council. He has the right to challenge! We will gladly stand by his side and enforce his rights if you deny what is written in the book. This time he has studied it and it shall not be denied!” It was the pain, the trickling blood and my own foolish pride that made me forget my promise to think things over and I said.”The Challenge is accepted! All who do not want to face my wraith step back so I may answer it.” Frederick was well known for his skills and considered a master swords man. This time I had no shield, but neither did he. He was of course a full grown man and was superior in strength and reach. We fought! Mördaren seemed to come alive in my hand, I could not even remember drawing it. His blade seemed of similar quality as the blades screeched against each other. I slipped on a smear of my own blood and almost lost my left arm to his charge. He left a deep cut, and I suddenly thought I might die right there and then. Another near miss left a scratch above my eyes, blood was blurring my sight. He was almost as good as me and I was hard pressed to keep him at bay, especially now as my left arm hung useless from my shoulder and my sight impaired, and I lost more blood. I hoped I would last. Then as if something else lifted my spirits. I heard a deep voice in my mind.” Calm down Eric. Don’t let fear overcome you. Ignore the pain and remember the lessons of Richard and Carl . You carry Mördaren !” In my haze of pain I was certain I imagined perhaps the voice of my grandfather, but as if new energy came out of the sword itself and the pain was gone! I could clearly see again. Stepped outside his reach and lowered the sword.” Surrender and I shall be merciful, fight on and I will end it now!” He laughed and attacked. I waited to the very last micro second and instead of parrying I leaned sideways, his sword strike missing me so close I could hear the hiss of steel right next to my ear and then swung with all strength I could muster. My blade hit him at the base of the neck on the left and sliced clear to his shoulder to the right! Frederick Steiner made a gargling sound, spat blood and toppled over. I raised my soiled sword.” The Challenge has been answered!” Category:Events